


When your favorite element turns to your nightmare

by Green_Code



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Code/pseuds/Green_Code
Summary: _-837A-__-3N 9R0C350-_





	When your favorite element turns to your nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-837A-_  
_-3N 9R0C350-_

-Pero bueno, que tenemos aquí... si son los paladines de Voltron.- siseó Haggar.

Los paladines de Voltron y el capitán del Atlas habían sido capturados en una misión trampa. Ahora, estaban encadenados en una celda, donde Haggar había ido a hacerles una "visita".

-Que quieres, bruja babosa.- dijo Lance, levantando la voz.  
-Quiero empezar a hacer mis experimentos, así que... centinelas, coged al ex-campeón y a los paladines verde y azul.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. ¿Qué quería hacer?. Los centinelas se acercaron hacía los mencionados, lo cual, los otros empezaron a gritar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos!- dijo Keith.  
-Dejadlos en paz, no os hemos hecho nada.- dijo Hunk.

Dos centinelas ya habían cogido a Shiro y Allura. Pero cuando el tercero iba a llevarse a Pidge, Lance saltó a la acción.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- dijo, lanzándose hacia el centinela.

La bruja al ver aquella agresión, lanzó un rayo purpura que electrocuto al joven cubano.

-¡Lance, no!- gritó Pidge, intentando liberarse de su captor para acercarse al recién herido.

Los tres miembros del grupo se fueron, y ahora, Keith y Hunk intentaban despertar a Lance.

-¡Vamos Lance, despierta! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- dijo Keith sacudiendo a Lance.  
-Tranquilos, pronto... vosotros también estaréis inconscientes.- replicó la bruja.

No les dio ni tiempo de reaccionar. La bruja lanzó dos rayos purpuras, dejando vulnerables a los restantes.

... ... ...

Cuando Lance se despertó, se quedo confundido. No estaba en la celda, sino en una pequeña sala donde, en frente suyo, había un cristal circular, parecida a las cámaras criogénidas. Pero estaba tan oscuro todo, que no podía distinguir si había algo dentro. De repente, la voz lacia de la bruja se escuchó a su alrededor.

-Parece ser que te has despertado. Me alegro de que puedas disfruta del espectáculo. Ahora, podrás disfrutar con tus compañeros.

Entonces... los demás también estaban en salas como esa. Solo que estaban separadas. De repente, la luz surgió de la cápsula, revelando a una persona dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que era uno de sus compañeros. En especifico, al que intentó proteger.

Pidge.

Ella estaba dentro de aquel vidrio circular, sentada de rodillas en la plataforma, ya que sus muñecas estaban esposadas en el suelo. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta del presente en frente suyo, intento escapar de las esposas acercándose al vidrio, sin ningún resultado. Lance también quiso acercarse, pero estaba atado a una silla. 

-¡Lance! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Pidge, con gran preocupación en su rostro.  
-Sí, atado, pero bien. ¿Y tú, estas bien?  
-Sí, pero... Lance, antes le había escuchado a Haggar decir lo que quería hacer con nosotros y...-dijo Pidge, con una mirada de puro terror.

Lance al ver tal impotencia, las ganas de protegerla a toda costa florecieron. 

-Tranquila, te protegeré cueste lo que cueste.- dijo Lance, seriamente.  
-Pero, no sabes si vas a poder...  
-Bueno, creo que ya he dejado el tiempo suficiente para hablar entre vosotros.- dijo Haggar, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Pidge.  
-Para, por favor, no hagas esto.- suplicó Pidge con temor, mirando a algún lugar de la sala en búsqueda del interlocutor.  
-Lo siento, pero el tiempo a finalizado. ¡Que comience la prueba!

De repente, todo se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera se podían escuchar las respiraciones, ya que se habían quedado atrapadas en los pulmones de los dos jóvenes. Al cabo de unos minutos, un ligero ruido se pudo escuchar en la estancia, como un... goteo. Pidge noto que una gota de agua caía justo encima de una de sus esposas. Con los ojos como platos, miró a Lance. El joven no pudo entender por que Pidge estaba en ese estado se shock, si solo le había caído una gota. La paladín verde respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, antes de levantar lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba. Al abrir los ojos, sus ojos casi salieron de las cuencas.

Agua.

Estaba cayendo agua de un agujero en el techo de la cápsula.

Tan pronto como Lance miro el estado de terror que tenía su amiga al mirar hacia arriba, él lo comprendió. Pidge volvió a bajar la mirada para encontrase con sus ojos. Ahora, los de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

La iban a ahogar.

-¡Lance, por favor! ¡Ayúdame!- gritó Pidge desesperadamente.  
-¡Ya voy, tranquila, no te preocupes! ¡Todo ira bien!- gritó Lance, empujando su cuerpo hacia delante para intentar romper las esposas.

No se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que ya había pasado. Pidge, al estar sentada de rodillas, iba a ahogase antes, y en ese mismo momento el agua estaba por su pecho.

La joven al ver su estado, empezó a gritar por ayuda y a sollozar, mientras que el pobre espectador, trataba de llegar a ella para resguardarla en sus brazos. El agua empezaba a alzarse por el cuello, hasta su barbilla. Por un intento de esperanza y aguante para sobrevivir, la paladín verde alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia en techo para poder más tiempo.

-¡Por favor Pidge, aguanta! ¡Ya voy!- gritó Lance con lagrimas en los ojos cuando vio que su amiga ya no luchaba por liberarse.  
-Ya no puedo aguantar más... no puedo salir... queda poco tiempo...por favor... ayúdame.- susurró Pidge entre sollozos.  
-¡Aguanta, se que puedes! ¡Tú eres fuerte y lista!

De repente, el agua subió todavía más. Antes de que fuera sumergida en el agua completamente, tomó una bocanada de aire. 

-¡Pidge!- gritó Lance, levantando hasta la silla.  
-Parece ser que el tiempo se acaba, espero que los resultados sean los previstos.-dijo la bruja, de la nada.  
-¡Maldita bruja, déjala en paz! ¡Ponme en su lugar!  
-Eso no seria divertido. Yo se que tú le proteges mucho, como has demostrado en la celda. Se que tus sentimientos son más que amistades.- se rió Haggar.  
-Por favor... déjala marchar...-dijo Lance entre sollozos.

Por un momento de esperanza, levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Pidge. Ella aún estaba aguantando la respiración, pero ya podía apreciar las burbujas salir de su nariz. 

-Por favor, aguanta un poco más. Casi estoy ahí.- dijo Lance con una mirada de preocupación.

Ella a cambio, negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con los ojos que lo sentía mucho. Él podía apreciar que aún estaba llorando, ya que unas semi-burbujas salían de sus ojos. En un instante, Pidge cerró los ojos y enmarcó las cejas, moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo. Lance no sabía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que burbujas más grandes salieron de su boca. Se había quedado sin aire. Pidge empezó a agitarse, intentando de nuevo desacerse de las esposas. Empezó a moverse más, hasta que paró de luchar. Lance vio como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerza, sin vida. No se dio cuenta que ella había logrado levantarse un poco, cuando vio que su cuerpo volvía a irse al hondo de la cápsula, sentada de rodillas con las piernas separadas. Sus brazos siguieron encadenados, pero esta ves flácidos. Y lo peor fue su cabeza, que se quedo flotando mirando hacía arriba, con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta. Cuando Lance salió de su trance, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡PIDGE!!

Lance se desplomó en la silla.

-Pidge... no me... dejes...- dijo Lance devilmente, con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Sus ojos pesaban como plomos, pero el no quería dormir ahora. No cuando había visto a Pidge morir. Pero, al cabo del tiempo, se rindió, y antes de desmayarse por la tensión retenida, lo último que vio fue el color verde.

... ... ...

Los gritos de Allura eran sordos. La cápsula en la que estaba le estaba quitando todo el aire que necesitaba. 

-¡Allura, no!- gritó Keith, cuando vio que el cuerpo de la princesa cesaba, hasta quedar flácido en el suelo.

No, esto no era verdad, pensaba. Pero, era la cruda realidad. Una de las personas más importantes de su vida había fallecido justo delante suyo, sin poder evitarlo.  
Él ya no quería saber nada más. Todas sus esperanzas se fueron, hasta que decidió cerrar los ojos recordado la última sonrisa de Allura.

... ... ...

-Hunk... prométeme que... protegerás a los... otros.- dijo Shiro lentamente.  
-No Shiro, no puedo premetértelo, porque tú vas a sobrevivir.- dijo Hunk entre lagrimas.

La cápsula de Shiro había sido llenada poco a poco de arena, hasta casi cubrirlo por completo. Ya cuando faltaba poco, Shiro dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Hunk... se... fuerte... y mantén... a los... otros...

La arena llegó hasta el techo, enterrando a Shiro por completo. Hunk no podía parar de sollozar. Su líder se había ido para siempre. ¿Qué les iba a decir a los otros? ¿Habrían sobrevivido los demás o se habían muerto? 

No se dio cuenta de que empezó a imperventilar, hasta que sintió su cuerpo muy pesado. Su mente colapsó por completo, decidiendo tomar un descanso de aquella *pesadilla*.

... ... ...

-Ya ha finalizado el experimento.- comentó la bruja.  
-¿Y ahora que haremos, a funcionado?- preguntó un seguidor.  
-La prueba a salido exitosa, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se despierten.


End file.
